


Secrets Upon Secrets

by LostUnkownHero



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Its A Date, Reader Input, Toupees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostUnkownHero/pseuds/LostUnkownHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the Reader attempting some ghost hunting. No biggie, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Upon Secrets

[Name] slicked her sweaty [h/c] hair back, and chewed on her bottom lip.

Oh, she was going to get him this time!

She knew the exact location, time and route he would take, step for step… Or float. She’d been watching him…obsessively. And yet, it was totally worth the sleepless nights. Those fights he got into; amazing. But for some odd reason she ended up losing the footage she took of the experience…

Anticipation made her skin perspiration as she glanced at her watch.

_Annnnyyy second now._

“Hey, uh, what are you doing?” A voice asked behind her, making [Name] leap almost four feet into the air.

“God dammit Fenton!” [Name] growled and placed her hand over her racing heart. That sure gave her a fright—

Wait. Shit. What was she doing? Shit!

In an act of crazed desperation, [Name] whirled around and swung her ghost catching net wildly, attempting to catch that infamous ghost: Danny Phantom. What she caught: A whole lot of air and dust bunnies. And Mr. Lancer’s favorite toupee.

Roaring in frustration, she turned to Danny, her body coiled and seething.

“You made me lose my concentration!” She poked her index finger hard into his solid chest.

Danny scratched his nape sheepishly. “Uh, sorry?”

[Name] _‘Hmpf_ ’d and crossed her arms beneath her bosom.

“Aw, come on.” Danny called and reached out for her. She stubbornly stayed put in her position so he tugged her into his arms and enveloped her in a snug hug. “You aren’t mad at me. I mean, seriously, ghosts haunting the school?” He would’ve added a scoff for emphasis but stopped short when he saw the hefty glare his girlfriend gave him.

“I could’ve been the most **amazing** Ghost Hunter, be revered and have a statue showing my epicness! You took that all away from me.”

Danny let out a small laugh and kissed the top of her forehead. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, you better be, Fenton,” She reached up and played with the ends of his hair before ghosting a kiss on his lips. “because you’re going on a stake out with me!”

“ _…Fun…_ ”

“I know, right?!” [Name] gathered a determined face. “Phantom won’t get away from the public eye with me around!”

**Author's Note:**

> I am a subtle ironic pun master. I think.  
> On da account too


End file.
